Frozen Footprints
by RavingSwarm
Summary: A 14 year old boy finds himself lost within the Lin Kuei territory,dying slowly from his severe wounds on his last breath. He is then found by the venerable Lin Kuei leader 'Sub-zero'. Will he accept his new life there? Or will he give himself over to the harsh world? Follow Keith on his journey in his new life!
1. Chapter 1:Lost

**Hey there! This is my first time writing here so I would appreciate all your reviews and tips on helping me get better . Constructive criticism is welcomed ,just don't be rude to me . I see you all as friends. I also had help writing this story from 'Rachel the Fiend Hunter' and she's awesome!**

 **UPDATED**

Slowly I exhale, experiencing a sharp pain in my chest. Feeling only the faintest form of cold, knowing that I should be freezing and unable to feel my fingertips. I began to take a mental note of my body's condition.

"What happened to me...?"I question aloud as if expecting an answer. Upon hearing nothing but silence.

"Where am I ...?" but no one answers. I'm not entirely sure if I should be thankful, or afraid of that. I crack open one of my dark brown eyes, fighting against the overwhelming sense of 'sleep' and fatigue that fell over me. Another exhale, followed by the small vapour of my warm breath. Something I wished that I could of experienced...Not allowing myself to be distracted any further, I open both my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I couldn't see anything but the faint bits of the moonlight barely illuminating the area around me. I arose to be pulled down by my legs not accepting to follow my orders, but nonetheless I still rose. I stared at the ground in front of me, to what looks like footprints leading away from my body, leading onto a path, one that scared me at sight. Broken and fallen trees decorated the ground and hearing loud crackles, my eyes flickered over to the shimmering of faint glimmers of fire and faint embers dancing around in a destroyed tree. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, no longer feeling fatigue, but fully alerted as my eyes fell onto the vague outline of something...

As if stuffed into a tree to hide evidence, I could make out several -body parts around it . Arms, legs-a head?! I found myself examining its face to find quite the deformed feature of elongated teeth, that made me question myself. I rushed away from the horrid scene,down onto the path that I had found as adrenaline pushed me to move on. A body-was it human...or animal?Who could have taken the time to decapitate it and put its head on a pike ?! I ran my full speed down the trail, ignoring my severe wound, an open wound that ran itself across my chest to the the side of my stomach.

"Maybe I can find help!" I say, relatively calm through the fear I felt. Every second I spent in this place-forest -whatever! Feels like an _ETERNITY_ and like the path will never end!Crushing twigs beneath my feet ,I felt myself slammed into the ground .A heavy person,likely a male, attacks me. Kicking, screaming and trying to fend him off, I see that he's another one of those things, looking for something that I can fend him off with. I saw rocks, sticks or- an icicle... Hardly the prime source for a self-defense weapon, but I don't have any other options. He's tearing into my wounds that I barely had any time to heal when I had been supposedly knocked out, and I know that I will die if I can't do something. Reaching over , I managed to break one after several failed attempts, and plunged it into the side of his head, killing him instantly. Knocking him off, holding my stomach in pain and trying to ignore the blood that I feel seeping out, every step I take, I feel less and less of my pain. The cold is no longer hurting me and I feel a sense of almost 'peace'. Recognizing it as an early onset or warning for someone about to die, I fight to stay awake, but I am weak and fading away. My legs sink beneath my weight, forcing me to crawl, my blood staining the snow. Seeing a statue in my close range, I crawl over to it. Perhaps someone will find me ...even if they're too late -atleast someone will know. Those thoughts went away, as my mind goes blank and I pass out, hearing the faint steps of someone coming my way.

 **Remember! I would love to see your reviews,it would help me out A LOT . Again...this HAS been updated. I can assure you, whoever you are that my future chapters WILL be better and longer the more you read. I know I have many mistakes along the way but that's just me getting used to this, please read on, don't turn away just because of this short chapter and have a nice day. :) Review, follow and favorite please y'all ~!**


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening

Slowly my senses return along with a few odd sensations that I wasn't used to. For one thing there was an unfamiliar weight -definitely light, soft and... furry? I open my eyes to see some some sort of comforter, laid neatly on me.

"Why am I still alive ?" I say in an almost cynical fashion, it wasn't as if I wished that I was dead, but who could've saved me? So many questions buzzed around in my head, but no one within the room to ask, was there anyone here in this building? It sounds so quiet...Not allowing myself to sit in the bed any longer and fall into deep unconsciousness, I decide to sit up, rather too quickly.

"Nnh." I grunt, immediately feeling the bitter sting of pain in my stomach, my hand instinctively goes to try and soothe it. But even that didn't help at all, it felt as if my wound had reopened itself completely. Draping my legs over the side of the bed while I try to regain my breath and let the dizziness I felt subside, I glanced over the room. The floorboards only proved my point of the freezing temperatures as it looked as if ice coated it. It felt as if someone left every door and window open to allow in the draft. The large window showed clearly that it was. Something about 'snow', before I had passed ...or been knocked out, I'm not entirely sure or how I had reached here in the first place. It was snowing...then crawling..a statue ...?  
I couldn't help but to think that there was more to it than that, but right now I cant't recall the rest no matter how hard I try. Feeling as good as I can, I try to look at my wounds but the clothing rather catches my eye. Who could've taken the time to put this ..garb on me ? With the light blue colour, it seemed like something more of a battle suit of some sort, more questions that had no answers. Breathing in deeply, I stand and feel the cold through the shoes...? Boots...? Whatever, they were that replace my tattered and i'm very sure, muddy shoes. They were at the least comfy, I slowly walk over to the door and ignoring the many creaks that emitted from the floorboards as I walked along them, I slowly turn the knob and cracked it open, only ever so slightly enough for me to peek through. Heart pounding loudly in my ears, I try to see. Some semblance of a hidden clue... of who I would be dealing with...

 **Sorry about the short chapter, I WILL be writing more I can assure you that. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3:The 'Brother'

Seeing no one in sight, heart pounding loudly as ever, with sweat trickling down my forehead, I stepped out. My eyes wavered over each and every hallway and corner as I walked past them cautiously. I felt The cold sensation of the winds blowing gently across back of my neck, although there weren't any doors or windows. I felt a sense of danger wash over me, unaware that there was a Lin Kuei standing behind me for a brief moment, before dissolving -almost like teardrops to the surface of water, as I turned around to find no one there but a puddle on the ground...Was that even there before? I began to to walk faster, just hoping to find an exit to escape this strange temple, not knowing that I was actually exploring deeper into it.

"Why me ...?" I whined as I observed my whereabouts, everything looked the same! I've seen that same wall with that weird logo, those same sculptures, furniture-well it could've been me just walking in circles...Oops. I sighed, taking in a deep breath to reduce my tenseness and examining closely the things around me as I walked, hoping to find an exit of some sort... until something caught my eye, was an open doorway with an silk- like fabric hung from within it, almost an royal blue. Out of curiousity, ignoring the saying, I walked through it. As I entered it seemed to be a training room and weaponry built in one. As some of the weapons were neatly laid out on a flat, long- steel table, some kept in a wall, that had slots carved out neatly ,as if a sculptor had been in here. I approached the wall cautiously, looking around to make sure that no one was observing me before I slowly pulled out a steel bladed katana from within it, seethed with joy as I traced my finger tips along its frame.

"Lost young brother?" I heard a voice from behind me, too close, as my eyes widened. The voice was deep and husky, a tone of 'soothing' within it. I gripped tightly onto the katana and held it firmly within both my trembling hands out of fear as I slowly turned around to face him. He was tall, muscular and tanned, proven by the complexion of his eyes were a dark blue, half his face covered by a black mask, hiding the rest of his features from me. I stepped back, raising the Katana in front of me as he stepped closer to me.

"Get back." I say through gritted teeth, displaying anger but really I was too afraid, hoping not to start begin a fight. He only smirks at me as he walked closer, purposefully bracing his chest against the katana, now closer to me than he was before as he stared down at me into my eyes. Joy and determination written in them as he read the fear written all over my face before he gripped the sword, dragging it out of my hands, without a struggle as I just watched him, not trying to even grip or pull was like my arms didn't respond to me. I wanted to -but couldn't and I didn't know why, I felt so helpless. I looked up at him as he cleared his throat, in an attempt to get my attention back.

"Now that's out the way. I'm T'sang one of your brothers and I know that your confused as to why your here, but you'll find out sooner or later." he says to me calmly, holding my shoulders in a firm, protective grip. The warm vapour by his breath is shown clearly in the air between us.

"Actually, I don't wish to find out and I want to leave, so please let me go?" I ask almost timidly, looking past him as he shakes his head, smiling at how I'm reacting.

"You live here now and you won't be leaving. Plus if you try you'll just get lost and we'll find you again either way." he says proudly as he drags me out of the room excited, for what? I. Don't. Know. "Now come on, Grand Master wanted me to find you and bring you to him. I'm sure you'll like it here." I ripped my hand out of his grip, kicking him in his shins then pushing him away to get around him, but all that work was all in vain as he only rolled his eyes, gripping my shoulders and then lastly dissolving us both underneath the floorboards, quicker than I could blink. As I found myself on a platform, standing in front of every other Lin Kuei within the temple.

 **Sorry soooooo short! I'm in a rush to leave.**


	4. Chapter 4: New life

**Thank you all for viewing my story, I really appreciate it! Reviews please,even if your a guest !**

As I stood there, my heart beats were becoming more and louder to point of it becoming almost deafening in my ears. I felt incredibly frozen , as if I couldn't move even if I wanted to. In the crowd I could see multiple'Lin Kueis' staring at me- almost expectantly as they studied my body movement, not a sound heard. I then closed my eyes in attempt to calm down, to forget that I was ever there, hoping that this was all but some illusion of a reality that I didn't want to be in, even this didn't aid me at all in regards to my fear and nervousness. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms gripping onto my shoulders, almost protectively- yet strangely... I felt at peace , a sense of 'calm came over me . Just then I heard multiple movements before me and I opened my eyes to see every single Lin Kuei knelt, bowing their heads. Confusion took its place within my thoughts. Why are they bowing to me? Perhaps it wasn't me but their so called 'Grand Master' as I realized that I was still within someone's grip, just then I heard a voice, this time even deeper, more maturer than the one I had heard before, completely masked in an air of authority, that sent shivers down my spine as he spoke .

"My honourable pupils, today we have received yet again another young, given onto us by Raiden. As you can all see he is only but a child, unaware and blindsided by this world and the things it which holds. I expect you all to aid him in the journey of becoming the next great warrior of which belonging to our faction and treat him with the utmost respect as you all exert onto each other here, knowing you all for your high standards of courtesy and knowledge of my teachings. I hope you all will share with him as do I, will aid him in learning his undiscovered powers." What is this nonsense about powers? I'm only but a child _LOST_ in this weird place. Surely someone here must have kidnapped me or something and placed in one of those weird fantasy faction wars or something, because this is all utter garbage to me. But whatever this is, I'm only thankful for them saving and taking me in. Suddenly I felt his one of his hands on my face, his fingers sliding beneath a mask that I had been aware of, revealing my face for all to see, as their heads rose up to study my facial features. I looked away, feeling odd covering my face with my black, long hair that had reached my shoulders, but even this couldn't help as he gently brushed it out of my face with his hand as he chuckled at my reaction.

"This is Keith, your new brother. Seemingly shy, can't we all agree?" he says just as several mutters can be heard for a moment. As I timidly looked in the crowd I could see many different age groups, ranking from what I could see 13 and beyond as they all took off their masks to show me their faces, mixed age groups all around. Reminding me of that brother I had 'met'...the only thing that I could remember of him was his tanned skin and dark blue eyes, at this point that information was useless as my eyes scanned the room for him, because almost everyone had the same eyes and same complexion as some of them there were even _extremely_ pale, some almost matching the colour of the snow. As if on cue immediately almost of them waved at me, some smiling and not deciding to be rude I did the same. Well ...this is my new life.


	5. Chapter 5: 'Brothers'

As I waved at them all, I looked around the entire room, scoping out the exits and possible escape routes to get away from this place. To be frank, I am really thankful but i'd rather not be here -I've only been here for what , a couple minutes? And already out the blue, weirdness makes it's presence known. I was thrown out of my conscience as Sub-zero had his entire arms ice over, as if he did it ...purposely as he watched my eye movements, hindering my plans. This sudden sight had fear course through my veins, is that possible ..? T-there must be some use of trickery involved within. Perhaps it could've been makeup or- although i'd highly doubt that, this place looks as if any sort technology hasn't been created as yet. Just then a flash of lightning appears within the temple, a masculine figure appearing before the many Lin Kueis, his face shadowed by a straw hat. This had excited me -on the other hand, it terrified me as I saw his eyes, lifting his head up slowly to fix his gaze upon Sub-zero and I -that's if he any to, they looked as if they were enhanced with a glowing - almost 'soothing' blue, his pupils unseen... He had a predominant white robe, not a speck of dirt or mud to be seen on it, not even drenched in melting snow. He had also worn a blue vest, not the shade of which that I am dressed in.

Sub-zero release me from his grip as he smiled,walking in front of me to speak with the ethereal -like being

"Raiden,always a pleasure meeting an god." he says bowing, as Raiden did the same.

"You as well, great cryomancer." a smile on his face."I wish to speak in private, if we may." Sub-zero only nods silently, turning on his heels and walking down the steps off the platform. Before he fully stepped into an hallway, into an room, he glances at me .

"Meet some of your fellow brethren and sisters, maybe you shall find someone who you have something in common with." he says just before entering the room, never seen or to be disturbed with Raiden. As I faced the crowd again, although most of them had stalked off to do something, I had found only a group, consisting of seven 'brothers' calling me over. I kindly turned down the invitation to come over just as one of them rolled their dark blue eyes,seeming familiar to me as I saw his tanned skin and eyes-although it could've been just an coincidence of some sort-T'sang supposedly. He disappeared within a gust a wind as it up suddenly came by me, as if grain by grain it swept him away completely. Shocked, I stepped back right into a pair of arms-his arms to be exact as he held me firmly, carrying me over.

"Can't we meet our new brother ?" he says in that husky and deep voice of his, as he looked up at me,rolling my eyes.

"Sure..." I say. Just as he grins. I had planned to escape from this group ...until I felt myself ice over along with T'sang before exploding. One of his ways off teleportation.

 **Sub-zero P.o.v**

"I see that our young Keith has not yet broken through his brittle shell." says Raiden says.

"He is quite the 'thick-skinned' type, if I may say."Sub-zero replies."We'll get through to him and i'm undoubtedly sure in less than a fortnight he'll be interacting more with his other siblings." Sub-zero says, folding his arms,enjoying the conversation.

" He is also quite the intelligent one too. I must say that I am terribly sorry for his condition yesterday. I thought that Scorpion would've been more subtle with him and brought him here to you instead of leaving him within the forest." Raiden says. Sub-zero only nodded, remembering his older brother Bi-Han, who had been murdered by Scorpion during the tournament many years ago. He had remembered himself driven by anger because of that,before he had claimed the title of his brother that he now holds. His codename no longer of use and only an memory, 'Tundra'. " I had only came to see how well he is doing . I shall notify you of anything ,that be needing you of your service now that you have rid yourself of being an revenant." he says before shaking hands with Sub-zero and leaving in a flash of lightning. Sub-zero sighs, rubbing his temples as he walked out of the room and into the crowd of his pupils.

"Are you okay..?" asked a young Lin kuei, barely reaching the height of Sub-zero's waist. He looks down, smiling at the boy.

"No needing to be worry about me, young one. I am fine just wearied that is all." he says just as the boy, hugged his leg tightly before leaving. Running off into the training room, excitedly as Sub-zero only watched, a smirk upon his face. Truly he had been alright, but in his conscience that was completely had seen when Keith's eyes had travelled around the entire room presuming that he would be searching for exits and gateways to escape. He had iced his arms over to warn Keith, letting him know not to try anything, but he still didn't think he got it . Remembering that he had only stared intrigued, only a little fear had crept on his face by what Sub-zero could've seen. But nonetheless he replaced it with gladness, feeling no longer paranoid of Keith, yet he would keep an eye on him just in case... He took off his mask, revealing his face properly. He hadn't mellowed with age as yet, he still bears a scar across his right eye, seemingly fading slowly. Slight wrinkles, yet no gray hair. He soon walked outside onto the other training grounds, of which was placed behind the temple. A large open space, with a field leading down a frozen valley with a waterfall as the daylight reflected off of it's features like mirror and a faint glimmering within it. He stood proudly watching his students as they trained, played and cooperated among each other.


	6. Chapter 6:Watched

**sorry about that !My computer was being fixed . I hope you enjoy and remember PLEASE review.i would love to have your help on becoming better.**

 **Keith P.o.v**

* * *

Suddenly we reappeared on the outside of the temple, the midday daylight resting on my skin- I had yet to experience warmth... Truly I didn't know what was going on right now. So many questions buzzed around in my head continuously, new ones coming in and the rest unanswered. How did he grab me within the temple and then we're outside ...? This doesn't make one slab of sense-it's like the world has been turned upside-down! I turned around to face the group of seven brothers I had seen just earlier today, no longer in T'sang's arms as they all grinned at me.

"Escapist ain't he?" says one with emerald eyes, eyeing me with interest -a little on the pale side but who am I to judge ? After all I just came here, unaware and disbelieving all all things -yet intrigued somehow. The other six including T'sang, laughed and chuckled at the hilarity of my confusion towards everything around me.

"That too Jordan... and escaped my sight just minutes before and found him within the training room and his face when he saw me!" he laughed. I only clenched clenched my fists and jaw, angered by how their looking down on me ...Unaware that my arms were icing over completely, my rage was blinding me and I didn't take kindly to people laughing at not that I have anger issues, it's just me in general-i'm sure everyone could agree, I know that i'm not the only one. Quite painfully, it felt as if my gums were being sliced with a knife. My mouth dropping only slightly as my jaw became suddenly heavy. Instinctively I reached for my jaw ,trembling. I turned my back quickly, my heartbeats pounded loudly in my ear as I felt my hand sliced by a row of-almost like knives...but why would that be in my mouth? I looked down at my hand to see a long slice, stretched across it. My crimson blood, leaking out only slightly as a few drops of it fell to the floor in front of me.

I moved jaw shakily, an unknown weight resting upon it. I looked down and examined it as it moved, visibly I could see ice -but coating over my teeth as it elongated sharply, almost hanging out. My eyes flickered over to a frozen puddle on the ground in front of me and approached it slowly with fear lingering in my heart, eyes shakily moving like a ball rapidly bouncing. My breath hitched as I saw the hideous, elongated and penetrative 'teeth' hanging out my mouth -almost a replica of the unknown creature I engaged in a 'battle' with last night when I caught a glimpse of it's features. They were knife-like in a sense as they had cut me only merely seconds ago as I only placed my hand over them. I shook my head, tears had threaten to fall from my eyes as I looked at my to believe what i'm seeing.

"Keith...?" T'sang asserted as he looked at the specks of my blood , decorated around my me carefully, yet in brisk fashion at the same wasting a second to find out. I closed my eyes tightly and took several shallow breaths as I coached myself to calm down.

"its just your imagination .This isn't real .It's all fake-soon you'll wake ..." I say quietly, my voice filled with I felt a dripping sensation in my mouth as the teeth were cracking and steadily melting quickly. Just then I felt T'sang's harsh grip on my shoulders, as he spun me around to face, just in time the teeth were already gone, but my hand still leaked and my skin still had ice glazed on it. His eyes had shown nothing but consternation as he gripped one of hands, examining the now open slice in the middle of my palm. He gritted his teeth before dragging me away with him, rather forcefully away into the I didn't see was another ninja, A yellow palette swap with two eyes white , no pupils to be seen with his mask on. Wielding dual swords and a kunai attached to a rope and tied to his belt. Ironically the hilts on his swords resembling the stingers of scorpions, his name 'Scorpion' ironically. As he lurked within the entrance of the forest, hidden quite well as he watched the scene being displayed before disappearing in a gulf of flames.

"Why'd you cut yourself ?" he says seething at the sight of my blood, painting his hand a bit . I'm not even sure if I should answer him right now or not, but by how much is grip was becoming more and more erratic at me taking too long to answer him.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" I implied but flinching as I saw more and more rage boiling up inside him.

"Don't lie to me .." he says through gritted, staring into my eyes . As he pushed me into the -from what I could perceive to be some sort of infirmary or care unit, onto a metal table. As I saw syringes, alcohol, coagulants and more as I looked around. Unexpectedly he gripped my hand tightly, turning it around for him to treat the wound. I winced out of pain as he applied the alcohol onto it. His gaze sharply fixed onto me as I looked down at the floor.

"Listen...i'm sorry for gripping you like that and exerting force onto you..."He sighed. "It's just that you know...We look out out for and care for each other I saw you hurt I was angered..." he says as looked at me. Reading my face to find any sort of facial expression written on it as I looked down.

"its okay..."I say just before he embraced me in a hug .

"Thank you for understanding..."he says. I nodded and hugged back slowly, not knowing what else to door then opens as one of my 'brothers' I presumed him to be as he had the emerald green eyes and almost pale skin.

"Is he okay now? What happened back there..?" he says looking at us before smirking at the scene."Well should I come back later after your hug fest~?" He teased

"It's nothing to worry about anymore, he's fine." T'sang says waving him with a chuckle, shaking his head as he waved. Jordan off as he nodded and left as T'sang hugging me a bit tighter. Care so much about me already...? This is quite odd that he's already hugging me and although we met already...I don't see why so quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back again ! Thank you very much for those reviews from the three, I really appreciate it ! I hope I get more ~!**

"Are you sure that your okay...?" he asks as he sighed, still hugging me. "I didn't know that I was gripping you that harsh..."

"I'm very sure T'sang, stop worrying." I say with a smile, a tone of blithe in my voice. He only grins, looking down at me."You do know that you'll have to train eventually,right?" he implied.

"Training...? Training for what?" I ask, narrowing my eyes in questioning. What? Am I gonna die if I don't train or... Am I training for athletics? Seriously these people are the utmost definition of weird.

"Training for combat." he replied. A tone of seriousness swam around in that husky voice of his, clearing his throat as he realized, looking away. "Sorry." I only nodded slowly, agreeing to what he had said, not wanting to anger or aggravate him any further. He held his hand out to me, to helping me off the metallic and cold table as I took it gladly and walking back out into the crowds of Lin Kueis,his hands gripped onto my shoulders protectively to direct me out the way of Lin kueis . Some of which eyed me, A look of interest in their eyes ,while others just stared at me. I directed my eyes to the floor ,avoiding their gazes altogether as T'sang guided me towards the training room that In which I had only been in once. T'sang chuckles lightly remembering a memory, a memory of which I attempted at driving him into a state of panic and failed miserably and was declined instantly. I still couldn't understand why I never had done anything to him when I held that Katana in my hands-not that I would ACTUALLY injure him or even go as far as to killing him, that'd be too much guilt for me to handle. I surely wouldn't want to cause any chaos...as yet anyway. As we entered my eyes fell upon the several Lin Kueis that were training, swamped with fear, confusion and interest at the sight of how they 'trained' .Okay,they said TRAIN not FIGHTING, those are two different things! My eyes widened as I saw my various 'brothers' were going full at it. From roundhouses to uppercuts, from uppercuts to being kicked in your groin and delivered a harsh right hook to your face afterwards -basically anything cringe worthy, if I may say! As Sub-zero just stood there on a platform,supervising and unfazed as he watched over all.

 **Sub-Zero P.o.v**

A feeling of bliss and prosperity washed over me as I watched my pupils train. Amused and grateful at the sight of the young ones, the ones who would use to say 'I can't fight!' or ' _This is_ too _hard_ , _can I stop?_ ' Some of the same ones who would've literally begged him to discontinue their session, but received no such thing as I encouraged them back into fighting and not backing down, because I saw their true power. I saw their potential that hadn't surfaced itself out of hiding and dragged it out ,fully believing in each and everyone of them no matter how stubborn, light-hearted or even cold-hearted they were. I would guide them the right way, into being a good samaritan. 'And Keith was no different.' he thought as his eyes flickered over onto the young newcomer in T'sang's grip, catching every glimpse of his uncomfort and flinches, watching with interest and optimism at his other pupils training.

"T'sang, come her ." I say, a small smirk on his face as he nodded walking over with Keith, catching him staring at him before turning his gaze back to his brothers. Continuously peering back and forth. "Has he been any trouble with you ?" he says observing Keith's right hand wrapped in bandages.

"Only a bit. He gave himself a slice in the palm of his hand, claiming that he didn't do it intentionally Grandmaster." he says following his gaze, stopping at Keith's hand while he was looking down, a look of embarrassment across his face.

"Why, is that true Keith?"I asked, lifting his chin up gently so that he could see his face. Keith only nods slowly before sighing.

"I sorta got...angry and something weird weird happend to me..." he says timidly.

"Weird? How so?" I asked gently, kneeling down at Keith's level, facing him.

"There was ice coming out of my mouth-almost coating my teeth...making it look like I had fangs, somewhat knife-like and penetrative in a sense as I rose my hand up to them ..they sliced me quite easily." he says biting his lip in thought. A slight shake in Sub-Zero's breath could be heard before he regained it back properly.

"Are you able to recreate them as yet ?" I asked out of curiousity, feeling only a small form of anxiousness as Keith shrugged ." T'sang did you teach him at least something about his powers and what he is capable of ?" T'sang only shook his head .

"I thought that you'd be the one to do that since my techniques are advanced. I don't think that he'd latch onto them that quickly and I twisted up the basic skills a bit." He replied. "do you still want me to ?"

" Why don't we let him choose which one of us he wants to train him?" He says looking at Keith as his eyes widened .

"I-uh-umm.." Keith stutters terribly.

"Deep breath child, we can ask you ask again later if you wish."Sub-Zero shook his head, shakily gripping his arm. "You want me to train you ?" he asks smiling ,just as Keith nodded almost instantly."Then it's settled ."

"Well..." T'sang says looking away, rubbing his arm.

"You'll train him as well, I'm only helping through the basics. He'll have to test them out at some point in time. In which you'll train him in combat,Are you capable of doing so ?" he smirks at him. T'sang smiles widely.

"Sir you know that I'm more than capable" He grins.

"I know you are."I nodded."You've come a long way and have grown quite a bit. I'm proud of you"

"Thank you Grandmaster." he bows before merging along with the crowd of brothers .

"Are you ready for your first lesson,Keith?" I asked as I guided him towards a training mat.

"Yes Grandmaster..." Keith replies,taking a deep breath.

"You can call me Kuai until your use to calling me Grandmaster ." I smiled at the young boy, him smiling back at me.

 **Hope I see some reviews ~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all you kind and wonderful people who view my story .Truly your all amazing , but really I wanna hear your opinions. I would love to say a special thank you for the three reviewers who read my story .Especially CherrySoda11 . So thank you . Remember reviews people ! Lol**

'Okay Keith,you've fought before ,this should be easy ...Right? I mean this is just some old dude- well I don't actually know that,but you know that you can at least ruin him. He has nothing over you...other than those huge muscles,height, features-Ugh shut up !' Keith inhales deeply before sighing, spacing his feet at a equal distance ,giving himself a good battle stance. Eyeing Sub-Zero's movements,which was nothing but more than just a wave of a hand. Keith rushes up to him quickly, attempting to deliver one of his devastating right hooks to the side of his face, but instead ended up on his side and wincing as Sub-Zero had only caught his arm and flipped him over.

"Agility but too obvious. Try again." He says picking him up quickly,a bit roughly . Distancing themselves again. Okay he's not how I intended him to be! Keith tries again, 'delivering' the same right hook, faking it as Sub-zero went to grab his arms yet again and missing as Keith pulled it back quickly and kicking at his face . As if on cue Sub-Zero grabbed his leg effortlessly and threw him back down onto the floorboards, Keith coughing harshly as he rolled over onto his side again before being dragged back up again by Sub-zero.

"You were clever at trying to deceive me but still your movements are too predictable. As if your afraid to strike. Strategize and deliver. Don't back down." He says assuringly. Keith gritted his teeth in anger, as he hadn't delivered a single strike onto the Grandmaster, his forearms icing over in the process. Sub-Zero taking notice ,standing his ground.

"Fine with me !" He says dashing towards the blue ninja and delivering a roundhouse towards his head, that of which failed as Sub-Zero had blocked it. He readied himself before attempting to grab Keith's leg but it had been pulled back quickly. As Keith spun back around ,he lunged forward onto him. Gripping his shoulders tightly and balancing himself in a handstand before bringing his feet back down but under the ninja's neck. Kicking him upwards while elegantly doing a backflip in the process and cupped his hands together as he landed in a crouched position. THe veins on his arms glowed bright blue and burned him with immense pain, and as if someone had been controlling him like a puppeteer, he cupped his hands and directed them at Sub-Zero before he fell onto the floor, blasting him forward with an ice blast ,which he NEVER knew he was capable of doing. He fell onto his knees, looking at his trembling form in shock. Observing his hands keenly in perceptiveness.

"W-what just happened...?" he says shakily, a wave of fear struck him. As Sub-Zero regained his stance, as if nothing had happen to him and strode over towards Keith and resting an hand on his shoulder.

"What just happened my child, was your power making it's presence known. We all here are no different among each other and that is what I wanted you to witness." He says displaying a warm smile at Keith as he looked up at him with eyes that showed wonder. Keith Stood and embraced him in a hug, Sub-Zero doing nothing other than the same.

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome,Keith."

- **Evening** **-**

Keith walks along the no longer crowded hallways of the temple, seemingly in deep thought and sighing. I guess that ...this is really my new home...How'd that happen? I can't recall ever having 'ice powers'...is that why I didn't feel the harsh cold before my 'arrival' here? If it is so,then this is a blessing yet a curse. I would've died of hypothermia if I hadn't been given this power on the other hand, how does this affect me health-wise ? How's my body even going on at this point. How didn't I realize this power earlier throughout my entire life ? And why is it suddenly making itself known...? Truly i'd love to learn more about it weirdly, knowing that I won't be judged here-well at least by my 'brothers' here that's for sure. Why would they anyway? He walked by a window quickly ,a sudden wave of fear fell over him , unnoticing a human, muscular and hooded figure near the window. It's features masked by the twilight. As the sun had begun its journey, hiding behind the sloping mountain of which shone with beauty as it appeared to glisten whenever the sun or moon had reflected on it . It seemed as if the hooded figure had tried its hand at grabbing Keith as he walked by it,thankfully he was efficient with his movements. He was knocked out of his thoughts as a bell sounded from within and out the premises of the temple, looking up in confusion before focusing back on the path in front of him , His eyes flickering towards every door that of which a click emitted from as the knobs turned clockwise and out stepped his 'brothers'. He looked down as they as they walked by him,some tapping him lightly on the shoulder saying or asking the occasional 'Need help?' , 'Are you lost brother?' or 'Need a hand ?' everyone of them which he had only declined kindly with a 'no thank you ' or a simple shake of the head.

Then unexpectedly one had gripped him by him shoulders, not harsh but ...firmly ,guiding him to the dining room and it was no one other than Jordan.

"I swear your lucky that that this isn't T'sang. He would've surely been mad if he saw you just lounging about in here. Aren't you hungry?" he asks looking down at me . His emerald green eyes filled with happiness, a look of soothing in them.

"Yeah...why am I lucky ?"

"T'sang cares deeply for you-"

"How so ? I only just got here?" Keith cuts him off.

"That...is what I cannot answer . You would have to speak to him yourself. Right now you've got to eat." he says sitting me down gently on a chair ,near a wooden table. Briskly walking off to collect our food.

"That is just weird...and so embarrassing !" He yells after him. Only receiving a light chuckle as a response. As he came back setting down a plate of ...noodles? In front of me as he looked at me.

"They had squid and other things there too but I wasn't sure about what exactly you like. So I got this for you, I hope its okay." he stated,sitting in front of me, grinning wryly. I shook my head smiling at him out of generosity.

"It's actually good that you got me this instead of the squid. I don't mind."

"Why is that good ? Are you allergic or something ?" He asks just as Keith nodded at him .

"Can't eat any seafood ."

"Oh. Well your lucky I didn't get you it then." He laughs , Keith doing the same.

"I'm gonna have an overprotective brother aren't I"

"Yep! Even up to this day he's still babying me and the rest of us. Trust me , you haven't seen HIS overprotective side before." He laughs ,before taking a bite out of his steamed fish.

"Oh God..." Keith groans just as Jordan laughs heartily, ruffling his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I get rid of him somehow ?"I asked as I looked up at him."I seriously don't wanna have an overprotective brother.." I whined.

"Nope! Your just stuck with him the second he feels a connection between you both. That's how we met."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I remember quite vividly on my first day here and we were about 6 back then... I accidentally blasted him with ice and it froze him over completely." he laughed as well as keith.

"What did he do?" I asked eagerly.

"He only glared at me before and then as the days went by he would've only spoken to me and if he couldn't find me ,he would literally search for me." He rolls his eyes as Keith laughed. "Hey, he's gonna do it to you too!" He narrowed his eyes playfully just before Keith stopped immediately.

"Fudge..." Keith said covering his face,laughing again and Jordan grins.

"Have you found out if your having your own room or sharing with someone ?"

"No ...why?"

"Normally sub-Zero would've told you on your first day..."

"Maybe he forgot..?"

"Naah...He isn't the forgetful one. Looks like we can have another roommate!"

"We?"

"Me and T'sang. c'mon your gonna be sleeping with us ."He says , putting the plates through some sort of chute across the counter where we collected our food, and grabbing my arm. Immediately I pulled it away from him. AGAIN people touching me, I hate that!

"What's wrong?"

"I-I ain't sure about sleeping in a room filled with guys already." Jordan only laughed.

"Your gonna have your own bed, there's nothing to worry about."

"You make T'sang seem like he's some Yandere and you seem WAY too excited."

"Whatever."He rolled his eyes smiling."Your still gonna sleep with us."

"Who says ? What if I went to Sub-Zero ?"

"He wouldn't do anything. In fact wana ask him?" He offers just as Keith nodded.

"But where would we find him?"

"More than likely he would be in his chambers by now, if not he'd probably be patrolling the temple."

"Like right now ?"I say looking past him at Sub-Zero standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" he says turning around."Oh ...well in that case let's go to him." He says getting up and offering me his hand and I took it hesitantly as he pulled me up before walking directly to Sub-Zero.

"Grandmaster." He bowed respectfully as I blinked. Oh what the hell. I bowed as well. Jordan and Sub-Zero nodding while smiling.

"My pupils." he bowed as well before rising back up. "Is there a matter?"

"Yes sir. I have just decided that Keith here would be both my and T'Sang's new roommate."

"Yes he should be both your new roommate .It appears that he hadn't heard when I said it before...where is the young one ?"

"Sir he's right- where'd he go ?!" Jordan panicked.

"Almost there!" I said proudly as I ran towards the entrance. Thank God I memorized the way to get here! I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins, the thirst for freedom-well it wouldn't be very smart just running out like this away from the people who saved me but...i'm still going! I almost slid and fell as a blast of ice flew right past my head. TOO close if you asked me, I stopped and turned around quickly , just to face T'sang. He was wearing a black and blue hoodie, his face unmasked and clearly showing seethe.

"Your lucky that was only a **warning** shot. where do you think your running off to ?" He asks briskly making his way over to me. I could just feel the 'waves' of his unknown anger , directed at me .

"Oh just to go on a lovely walk and not get blasted with ice by some nutjob ~!" I answered sarcastically, narrowing my eyes at him as he made a sound ,similar to the growling of an animal. Weird...

"Your gonna stay here and not die. You don't know what's out there and I KNOW you don't even stand a CHANCE if you even tried to survive a day being out of this temple." He said ,gritting his teeth.

"Why so mad ?"I ask ,folding my arms,not moving from the very few steps that lead towards the entrance as he approached me, not stopping more than a few inches from my range.

"I'm mad because your trying to escape and being foolish right now. Just come back here and adapt to your new life, i'm sure that your not the only one who's been placed here." He says. One of his arms froze over , the arm he used to attempt at grabbing me, me flinching and slapping it away. which he infuriated him a lot more as he gripped both my shoulders, freezing them over completely. He sighed irritatedly as that happened and inhaled slowly and deeply ,closing his eyes as the ice began to thaw . "Just...just come back inside Keith." I nodded shakily not wanting to experience his full anger,thankfully he didn't boil over. He opened back his light blue eyes ,sighing yet again before pushing me in his direction. "Don't be afraid of me...I don't want you thinking that i'd hurt you." Again,I nodded.

"What's out there...?" I asked him , surely if he said that i couldn't even survive out there that is a _**serious**_ matter to me. Well maybe he said that because of those ...'things' that attacked me before I came here...then i'd understand .

"Danger..." He said only,pushing me past our other unknown brothers and into his room. "That's all you need to know , now there's your bed over there, right between my and Jordan's ." He pointed over at it as I followed his gaze. Agrin across his face. I tell you, these people are WEIRD. Just then Jordan entered, walking over sluggishly and fixing himself before seeing me and plastering a smile across his face .

"There you are ! Why'd you leave me ?"

"I-I don't know why, i'm sorry ..." I said looking down as he approached me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry about it ...just get some sleep." He said grinning mischievously at me before throwing me into my bed as I gasped and they laughed

"FUUUUUUUDDDDDGGGGE YOOOOUUUU!" they laughed harder .


	10. Chapter 10

**Well it's been a long time ain't it ? So sorry about that ya'll ,i'll be sure to continue on this. Also PLEASE review i'd love to see your opinions/ constructive criticism ~. ON WITH THE STORY! Again Rachel the Fiend Hunter is my inspiration to write this story.**

 **-That Next Morning-**

"Are you sure about this ? I mean...what if he wakes up?" Inquired the curious ,emerald- eyed Jordan. Both him and T'sang standing over the deep asleep Keith in his bed, quietly snoring in his pillow and a small across his face as T'sang grinned mischievously,nodding.

"We're SUPPOSED TO wake him Jordan, Grand Master said so himself remember? Plus were only showing him some 'brotherly' love right~...?" he chuckled both of them now sharing a similar grin. Jordan nodding as he slowly pulled the covers off of the innocent,sleeping Keith and immediately gripping his legs as ice ran down their arms onto his skin, slowly icing it over in the process as it trailed up his body. Shivering immensely, the young Keith awoke with a strained scream as he felt burdensome and immobile due to the ice. Stopping right at his neck.

"Get me out of this..." He gritted through his teeth at the laughing duo. I swear if I could, I would kick them both in their groins...

"Nope~!" Jordan stated , a goofy grin across his face,T'sang seemingly laughing even harder,tears now reaching his eyes. Keith only glared.

"How about I give you two just a **mere** couple of seconds before I ruin your 'generations'...?"He said,licking his lips , a bit of scowl growing as he shivered a bit. He could feel the piercing cold along his skin up to certain point.

"Or what ~?" They challenged. Their eyes widened as the ice had begun to melt quickly,TOO quick to be exact. Keith's body heating up like a pot on a stove,but in this case, fire running across a trail of gas, the ice now completely gone as he stood while clenching his fist.

"Uh..." They stared in shock.

"T-that's impossible!"T'sang trembled a bit, lightly touching Keith's hand before recoiling it back from feeling a bitter sting of his torrid skin as Keith only stared in confusion ,already have been blind sighted by his aimless point of rage.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jordan only dismisses the scene ,shaking his head.

"Never mind,let's just go, yeah?" Keith pursed his lips while narrowing his eyes at him but nodding anyway as he followed them out,him being dressed already. He received multiple stares as he walked through the busy streams of his lin kuei brothers before arriving at the training room as he arched an eyebrow.

"Training again?" I asked,cracking my knuckles and rolling my shoulders. All my other 'siblings' here are really more experienced than me here,well I guess that basically IS the point right?

"We do this daily,if you didn't have to be on your toes and very alerted."Jordan implied, a hand upon my shoulder as he looked down into my face as I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Fine,I guess I really don't have anything to do right now." I stated as I strolled up to Sub-Zero and bowing to display my respectfulness and manners,him doing the same."Good morning sir.."

"Good morning indeed. Are you ready to participate in training?" He asked me, his voice low yet it was serious and having demanded power as I nodded immediately. Within a literal only couple of seconds he had vanished from in front of me, leaving me in a state of confusion. How could he have moved so quickly from my sight? How didn't I realize or even hear when his feet had moved? I had slowly risen my head up to see if he was further away from me,jumping out of fright as I felt him tap my shoulder lightly and spinning me around to face him as he looked me up and down , a hand under his chin. "Close your eyes and slowly take a deep breath. Once you've felt a surge of power grab onto it with everything you have." He instructed me calmly, his eyes never leaving my face. I nodded and did as I was told. "Now..."He also took a breath."Visualize seeing a light or almost a blur being in front of you and attempt at reaching for it slowly." A few minutes had passed and all I could see In my mind was **darkness** , nothing of the surge of 'power' he had told me ...until 'it' formed ...it was a gentle glowing blue,fuzed with a soft orange -almost like a blue flame mostly except for the orange spot being in the way,dancing wildly as it was the only thing in sight for me ,black surrounding it as I focused on it .

As told to to do I attempted at reaching for it but I was too far away from it...maybe I can actually walk towards it ...  
My guess was right I actually could, it glowing brighter as I neared it , now just inches from it -almost blinding as I reached out to it. My hand had went through it before I felt a bittersweet sting as it clamped and crawled along my arm.

 **Sub-Zero P.o.v**

I watched with great interest as I saw him reach out physically,my eyes focused on his veins as they faintly glowed a light shade of blue before orange had made a fuzion with it. I never seen a sight like this before, the blue I was very accustomed to seeing, not this unfamiliar orange...His eyes had opened before widening in confusion as he observed his veins as they glowed before dimming gradually. Not wanting to waste anytime as I approached him slowly before taking his arm gently and turning him towards a practice dummy. His eyes had looked up into my face out of confusion.

"What's gonna happen next...Grandmaster?" He asked me, I could just hear the nervousness in his voice. I had only told him to refocus his attention back to the dummy in front of us both as he took a deep breath. Good...he's patient.

"Needn't be calling me that until your ready to...Calm down,this is all but a learning process,Keith." I tried to be as soothing to him to ease his nervous,this is all foreign to him I could say. I could just see the tension rising up in him, it was very obvious that he was trying to quickly catch up with his older siblings and blend himself among the others, afraid being called ' _different'_ that isn't bad. Everyone is unique in their own way, it is what separates us all, the young Keith nodding, gaining a bit more confidence. Everyone starts at 0 and he wasn't any different from the rest, "Now focus on forming almost a sphere-like or an orb in your palm , remember...stay calm and take your time,don't force it to happen, let it happen on it's own" I gave him an encouraging smile as I instructed him while I had created my very own orb to show him how would look if he had gotten it correct. He shakily nodded,smiling back and closing his eyes, his veins having glowed only faintly before an orb of ice , similar to my very own had formed itself in the middle of his palm . Him smiling widely as he opened his eyes to look at his creation.

"W-Woah!" He exclaimed , holding it. I smiled widely at his reaction , my other pupils having done the same as they watched their new brother with glee. Now's the time to show him what he was capable of...I directed his hand at the practice dummy.

"Now release it...throw,shove even touch it with your orb." He nods , choosing to throw it -although it was more of an shoving outwards motion, the ice striking the practice dummy and freezing it over completely. Multiple cheers were heard before simmering down to murmurs as orange had crawled over the dummy entrapped within the ice and exploding loudly. Keith flinching as he had caught the head quickly in his hands. Twas surprising indeed but intriguing, the cheers beginning again, a smile across my face. Perhaps I should speak to Raiden about this.

 **Hope ya'll liked it ! Remember to review to let me know how it was !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! Sorry about not writing for a while, some things came up out of the blue. As usual thank you all for those who view and review story, I appreciate it. Anyways on with the story!**

 **-Original P.o.v-**

I felt great joy and happiness, but confusion had still kept it's place within my mind. I mean who wouldn't be completely baffled after seeing and witnessing that? As I looked around within the training room at my brothers, I saw many nods of approval and some tender smiles that had really gave me a new 'spark' or interest as to finding out more of this mysterious power that I had occupied as I rubbed my wrists, looking at my faintly glowing blue veins that had begun to dim. My brothers going back to their own training as some of them had paired up among each other.

"This is ...weird, but a good weird." I muttered to myself, smiling as I looked back at Sub-Zero. "Training isn't finished, right?"

"No, it isn't." He grinned, "We only have just begun morning training." A hand upon my shoulder as he looked down at me.

"What else is there to learn about this power?" I asked, eager to learn more about it, but a bit disappointed as he shook his head.

"There will time to to discover more about your newfound power. What we'll mainly be focused on, are your skills in combat." I looked at him with an 'are you serious ?' expression.

"Why...why do I need to fight? I'm sure that y'all here are WAY more skilled than me." I admitted as I rose a brow. "And I'd rather not get destroyed by a bunch of beefy and brawny looking dudes." I pointed over at a brother that was covered in his own sweat from head to toe, the style of clothing of which he wore had exposed his very muscular and tanned arms through the sleeveless silk material. They were big, but a decent aswell, nothing major.

"Isn't that why you are training, Keith?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared down at me directly in the eyes, his almost piercing mine as they narrowed, the ethereal blue in his eyes had always made me calm but in this case it had only terrified me. You could say he kept an ICY gaze eh-eh~?...Ok... not the time. "You will be participating in trainings and I will make sure of that, understand?." Strictness had lurked in his tone, chills had shot down my spine as I felt tension within the air at that point before it had subsided. His gaze still hadn't left mine and my eyes couldn't even leave his, I don't need him being annoyed or angry now do-although I'd never expect that from him, he always seemed to be the calm and 'flexible' one around here...

"Y-yes sir..." I sighed. looking down before feeling his fingers lift my face back up gently to face his, a smile across forming.

"Don't be afraid of me child, I only want the best for you." I nodded in agreement. "Now that's out the way-" He called over one of my unknown brothers and dear GOD I had to get the terrifying one. "You will be training with A'iyoa, one of my best pupils." 'A'iyoa' was a fair 2 inches over me, his tanned and muscular arms had been exposed through the sleeveless- light blue material that he had been wearing and his hazel eyes gleamed as he looked down at me...I could just see the proud in him, it disgusted me.

"Hello, Keith." He smiled at me as I waved than eye, his hands had pulled me into a tight hug bear hug, which had confused me completely

"Oh, what the actual fu-"

"I won't tolerate disrespect, Keith. He's your brother." Sub-Zero stated, a smile across his face looking at the scene.

"Sorry! Jeez..."My face in A'ioya's hard chest. "You try being in this unexpected bear hug!" I say a bit muffled, my face was in his chest as I heard Sub-Zero chuckle .

"Now A'iyoa, remember he's your new little brother and your only teaching him the basics." He dismissed us as I felt A'iyoa's strong grip on my waist.

"WAAAAIIIIITT-NOOO!"I screamed as thrashed around wildly, but not even that could've aided me as I was placed onto one of the large and blue training mats. Aiyoa taking his place one end and taking a defensive stance. "Oh god.."

"Widen your legs a bit to get better balance and bend your back just a bit." He says to me, obviously eyeing my body gesture. As told, I followed. "I'm gonna go easy on you okay?" a smirk across his face as cracked his fingers.

"Yeah, right!"I rolled my eyes. Oh well, I'll show them what I'm made of, I will not go down a coward. He dashed towards em quickly as he rose his fist to deliver a right hook to my face, but I had blocked as I ducked. "Wait your LITERALLY gonna try to hit me ?!" I said as I crawled back before standing again, distancing myself from him.

"Not try, I will be." He says simply as he smiles widely, stepping closer to me before cupping his hands as they had iced over, the same orb from earlier of which I had learnt only just minutes ago formed within them before he had blasted it at me. I yelped before jumping to the side as the blast barely grazed the back of my heels and striking the wall behind me, he sought that the best time to attack as he pinned me down as I landed on the floor and raising his fist as he immediately aimed it at my face, thankfully I had rolled my head to the side as his fist collided with the ground. I...I didn't know what else to do in that moment..he said that he would be hitting me an I reacted... My right hand had balled into a fist before It had impacted his face immensely before I pushed him off, while he was still on his knees, I rose my left leg and stomped in his chest harshly with all my might, as he flew back a bit onto his back, groaning a bit. The entire temple place had been struck with silence. My Lin Kuei brothers had all devoted their attention towards the two of us, seemingly engrossed at the scene as I looked up at them all, standing around us, forming somewhat of a ring. Sub-Zero only clearing his throat before they had all backed away and stepping the sides as path for Sub-zero was created as he strolled through it, never taking his eyes off of me before stopping only a mere inches from me before pulling me up.

"Well done." He states, nodding as a smile had tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Sir...?" I looked up at him, staring directly into his seemingly glowing, blue eyes.

"Yes?"He rose an eyebrow looking down at me.

"When can I actually fight?"I felt my heart drop a bit for a second there was was silence before he finally responded.

"Not until I know that your ready." he says simply, his hand upon my shoulder. "Until then you'll only be doing the basics."

"Yes sir..." I sighed. I'll be sure to prove i'm ready...

 **Again guys i'm SOOO sorry for the wait! Like, Review and Favorite !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all, AGAIN...SO SORRY about not writing this again for some time. I had written a new story and kinda got caught up in that etc... BUt now I'm back for sure. Also, I cannot stress this enough REVIEW, even if your a GUEST. I'd seriously love to hear all of your opinions on this and or critique. Thank you all of those who view my story and follow/ review it, especially**

* * *

 **C. BTW I TOTALLY forgot to state this. I'm going by the original MKX timeline, so yeah...you'll find out the character like IMMEDIATELY sooooo...I was exactly sure which version of him to put in this so I just, you could say 'smashed' them together so yeah...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **-Night-**

I sighed as I strolled along the outside of the temple, feeling the mixture of dirt and snow through my black-leather combat boots, the cold semi-cold air dancing along my bare arms and fingertips, clutching the blue and black hoodie around my neck, as I recalled over the few words that had been stuck in my brain. 'Not until I know your ready..' I could've felt a slight disappointment. I really wanted...well not _wanted_ , but to 'challenge' myself, try something new you know? It's that feeling or sudden urge that gets to someone at some point in time. It's like...wanting to learn how to swim, but your afraid of drowning and nonetheless you still want to try don't you? You push yourself past the limits, get out of that comfort zone that pulls you back from your sense of adventure and go head on into exploring, right? I sighed yet again, watching as the warm vapor of my breath had escaped, looking upwards into at the moon's pale light.

...Another ninja, cladded in a yellow palette, VERY much similar to Sub-Zero's had been hidden among the trees and bushes on the ground, eyeing me secretively as his eyes narrowed onto my figure. His eyebrow arched as he had seen me take a deep breath before looking at my wrists, seemingly intrigued at the scene.

As I took a deep breath, I focused that feeling of 'power' I had just discovered I occupied. My veins beginning to glow as I felt a bittersweet sting in them. My right wrist had glowed the same yellow- orange that had seemingly 'melted' the practice dummy, before I had opened my hand to see a gently, dancing flame in my palm, the left veins on my other hand were a soothing blue, that of which had created shards of ice in my palm. My head immediately flicked up to face my surroundings, my eyes staring into each dark area as I felt at a sudden unease. This was unusual indeed...like someone was watching.

"Maybe it's Grandmaster..." I muttered to myself. I mean I DID step out while no one was looking...well I'd highly doubt that, these brothers of mine are very much aware of what goes on around them. My eyes had caught the glimpse of a metallic...spear-like head that had sliced through the air and directed at my face. Everything had slowed down for me right there, like something out of the matrix as I watched it emerge from the darkness of the forest.

"GET OVER HERE!" I heard a deep, husky, masculine voice that had demanded attention and respect only seconds before it had came into view. The voice had made me tremble, hearing something slice through the air before I fell backwards...I could see every detail of that spear. From it's curves, it's length, it's shape and size as it's chrome material had gleamed and spiraled in the pale moonlight, as it had missed me by only a couple of inches before I had collided with the ground, the snow making a soft landing for me as I had dodged, surprisingly before the spear had recoiled. I shakily took a breath as I quickly got back up and stepping back ever so slightly as I saw him reveal himself out of the shadows, approaching me as he strolled towards my frozen figure and stopping only a few metres away from me. My jaw clenched as I balled my fists.

"What's your problem...huh? Are you stupid or something!?" I stated coldly to him, he didn't even budge nor made a single sound as he studied my figure. I found myself looking into his eyes...he had that malevolent appearance that had really sent shivers down my spine. He had a brawny body figure, I could make out out twin swords, neatly placed in his back. A yellow hood covering his head and his tanned and muscular arms exposed through the sleeveless material...is it EVERY style of clothing here sleeveless? The same spear that I had dodged was neatly attached to a sturdy rope, tied to his black belt.

"Is that a...kunai...?" I asked, not receiving a word but a silent nod. In less than the blink of an eye, he was RIGHT in front of me before igniting himself a blaze,almost like an 'fire aura' surrounding him and expanding, me being in close range had also caught ablaze...It did hurt ..a lot, lets be honest here. I screamed out of pain as the veins on my right wrist had glowed brightly, that same yellow-orange as I seemingly absorbed some of it. It pained me a lot before I had attempted at shoving him back before a blast of fire had escaped both my palms, directed at him as he skidded back only a bi, unaffected physically but struck with complete confusion for a moment.

"How's this possible...? How does fire embed itself in a cryomancer...?" He goes off in thought, staring at his hands before staring at me "You are a Shirai Ryu..." He states a bit coldly, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Ummm...come again?" I ask, avoiding complete eye contact.

"Why are you here?"He asks sternly as he grips my shoulders roughly, as I grunted out of pain.

"Please stop..?"I whined. I was completely terrified, my mind couldn't comprehend what just happened either but I surely knew I couldn't fight him. His grip loosens before he grunts seeing Sub-Zero as he cleared his throat, standing in the open doorway of the temple doors. Me ripping myself out of his grip and running towards Sub-Zero instantly and hugging tightly out of fear as I blinked back a couple of tears that had burned my eyes.I felt him tense for a bit before returning a silent hug, his eyes never leaving Scorpion's.

"I had no intention in killing him." Scorpion says simply. "But he definitely intrigues me...I would like to have a meeting between us both." He asks. Sub-Zero nods silently but I'm sure I could feel anger radiating from him.

"We may speak, Scorpion." He says just as the ninja disappeared in a hellish flame, the fire surrounding him before he had went along with it as it vanished. "shh.."He says calmly to me as he heard me sob a little, before leading me inside.

 **Remember to REVIEW~! Have a nice day/night or evening y'all !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Awww, why thank you for the nice reviews Guests and CherySoda11. I appreciate it ;D. I'm terribly SORRY for not updating for such a long time, I admit I was a bit lazy and was sorta in a 'block'. BUt I AM back for good and will be continuing! I am also tryna get used to having both the different P.o.v's in this because I know that some of my readers here wanna actually be in Sub-Zero's boots as well as the fighting scenes to come about. I don't wanna rush it yuh know? I want y'all to actually feel like your in in it with Keith. I will try my best to get back up.**

 **Again, thank you for reviewing and please DO continue, even if your a guest, whatever, I just wanna hear your opinions on this story~!**

 **Sub-Zero's P.o.v**

"It is okay, there is no need in crying Keith." I say calmly as I placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him as his intensified and shaky grip around my torso hadn't relaxed. I had been well aware that he had been on the outside as I watched from the open doorway. I sensed his unease and fright as he had been approached by Scorpion, I knew he had no intention in killing any members of my clan, proven quite obviously before he had even neared him. He had made his presence known for Keith to realize he was there as he had spoken and his aim had been off purposefully before it had even neared him. Yes, it was nearing his face, but if you had paid close attention to the spear's direction, it was actually travelling diagonally. Across his face, it was wise for him to fall back just in case it had possibly been actually directed at his face.

"B-But-"

"But nothing Keith, I understand. You're afraid right now, I'll assure you that. But there's no point in being afraid forever, right?" I smile a little, looking down at him as he pulled away slowly and nodded, looking up at me as he wiped away his tears that trailed down his cheeks. He's a strong one, recovering quickly. I could see yet again, his anxiousness as he bit his lip before speaking.

"Sir-grandmaster..umm" He stuttered terribly as he cupped his hands, his eyes moving shakily from the left then to the right.

"Calm down, Keith." I gripped his shoulders gently, "Take a deep breath...he isn't here. I will never let him hurt you or your 'siblings'." He relaxes slightly as he took a deep breath before a shaky smile ran across his face, seemingly recovered some of his confidence.

"I want to participate in combat... I want to prove to you that I can fight...What happened back there, I don't want to be taken advantage like that, I don't wanna be gripped, I don't wanna carry the image of a ' _helpless_ boy'." He says as he clenched his fists, closing his eyes and recalling over the scene. "It...it doesn't have anything to do with revenge, just self-defense.." He sighs, opening his dark brown eyes yet again and looking down before I had lifted his chin back up, slowly.

"In time..." I say. "But that doesn't stop me from teaching you the basics." A small smirk made itself across my face just before he hugged me tightly and running off.

"Thank you Dad!" His eyes widened . "I-I meant Grandmaster!" He corrected himself before he ran towards his chambers. I couldn't help but to release a small chuckle at it. This wasn't unusual to me, many of the younglings here have 'accidentally' called me dad, but never a teen.

 **-Morning-**

 **Keith P.o.v**

As the sensation of warmth, ran along my skin underneath the covers before I tried to sit up. For one thing, there was an unfamiliar weight pulling me down as I opened my eyes, them widening as I saw T'Sang fast asleep on my bed, beside of me as his muscular arm had held me down, him snoring quietly. Seemingly he was shirtless exposing his tanned and muscular torso that had seem to be almost as if... 'iced over', clearly seen by almost a thin layer of ice had coated it. OK WEIRD. It didn't help at all as my face was completely red, thankfully Jordan, who slept across the left of the room, wasn't awake as yet.

"W.T.F dude...!" I whispered harshly before I tried to roll over to remove myself from his grip, it had worked slightly, I was almost to the edge of the bed but his grip was tight on me and seriously. It. Is . WEIRD. How would you feel if you woke up and a shirtless, muscular boy was hugging you?! (If your a girl then it's TOTALLY different lol) I sighed quietly before I pried his hands off me gently, before getting off the bed quickly and stepping out to go to the showers. After I had the relaxing shower, I went into the training room, anxiousness and gladness filling me as I remembered what Sub-Zero had said 'But that doesn't mean I can't teach you the basics..' My eyes wavered over each of my brothers and sisters that had been training, the scene was quite ...how could I put this... cringeworthy? Yet, somehow encouraging lurked secretly within it. From roundhouses to the jaw, to being struck with a right hook that twirls you afterwards. Sure, there was the other section for the newcomers to discover how to create and mold ice into weapons. Some sort of long, iced-glossy table held a collection of books, titled in a neat cursive writing 'Cryomancy'... well huh! Who could've known...perhaps this is what they use as 'studies'?

"That would aid me well..." I muttered to myself as I looked back at my brothers fighting and then back at the books. "UGhhhh fine..." I groaned walking over to them, before flipping a page to the 'table of contents' . "How to's ... history... Construction?" As I flipped onto the page...I saw various types of weapons, some of which had caught my eye. On the first page, there was a picture of beautiful woman, dressed in... cerulean? ( 'This is a color term that may be applied to certain colors with the hue ranging roughly between blue and cyan, overlapping with both. It also largely overlaps with azure and sky blue, although cerulean is dimmer.' ) She seemed to be wearing black eye shadow, her hair silky-black as it flowed down passed, seemingly,her shoulders into somewhat of a ponytail, she was wearing a blue leotard and high heel blue-boots, her age roughly more than 10,000 years "...the hell?" how can someone look so young but be so old? It just didn't make any sense! My eyes were glued to her weapon. A steel-bladed chinese hand fan or a 'War Fan' as i'd put it.

"Yeah...surprising huh? " A soothing voice came from behind me, that had frightened me before I spun around quickly to be face to face with a teenager, weirdly I was glad. He had been muscular to _some_ extent, a black and blue mask covering his face before he pulled it down. He had a tanned skin tone. "Hey there Keith, I'm Aiden." He held his hand out for me shake, which hesitantly I did. Man...they aren't the forgetful type.

"Nice to meet you..." I replied. He looked almost the same age as me.

"You too." He grins "Hey..Wanna train?" He asks cheerfully, gripping my hand a bit tighter.

"Uhh... I'm actually waiting for Sub-Zero.." I stated, trying to pull my hand away as he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! Don't be a wuss now, just a quick match~..." He cooed before smiling widely and dragging me towards a training mat and standing at one end.

"I-I'm not sure about this.. Can't I just leave?" I ask, the situation becoming uneasy as my other brothers had begun to crowd us. My heart pounded loudly in my ears and I sighed shakily as I cupped my hands together, looking from left to right. It felt as if I'm being cornered and I didn't like one piece of it...whenever I felt like I was cornered my mind would always go blank...like it's fried and don't know what to do.

"Let's see what your made of!" One of my brothers said from within the crowd with a mixture of murmurs. Some saying 'I don't think he wants to..' , "Don't force him if he doesn't wanna !' and so forth, as there had seem to be a cheer of agreement to that one statement, negative and positive. Aiden had seemed to be filled with proud as he rolled his shoulders and warmed up his legs.

"Fight already!" Another says.

"G-guys I really don't wanna-" Just then, I struck the ground hard...my ears rung and my head pulsed with pain as I sat up on the floor. Clutching the side of my jaw as I looked down at the mat, my eyes burning as tears reached up in them slowly, my left hand had been helping me steady on my side as my nails dug into the floorboards and I haven't cut them since my 'arrival' here. I came to the realization that he had hit me... Not one of my brothers watching had laughed and I couldn't be sure if they were grinning or smirking because they had been, seemingly all, been wearing masks. They seemed to be completely engrossed at the scene. He...he hit me. .Me... .ME... Anger boiled within me,the surface of my skin had now become torrid as I breathed a little shallowly, my vision darkening slightly as little black dots begun to blind me, although this had only occur whenever I'm going to blackout, this time...I decided to fight it back, gaining my vision back slightly.

"Is he ...okay?" One of the other brothers had asked, concerned. Firstly, I had chuckled, then giggled.

"Hehe..heh..haha!" I was laughing darkly, for what I didn't know...It didn't feel as if I was in my body anymore, I felt... numb... completely numb and my anger was only rising by the second as I laughed. Both my wrists had glowed and soon enough both fire and ice had crawled up my arms before trailing themselves along my collarbone and lowering slightly a bit into my chest, entwining together as It had created...a mini, almost crystalised tornado and I stood again slowly, my hands twitching slightly as I tried to get used to the bittersweet stinging in both my wrists and a feral grin running across my face. The only thing my mind was telling me to do...was to **lose control...**

 **Hey y'all PLEASE with a cherry on top. REVIEW. I wanna see your opinions on this chap. I'm flattered by the views on this story but please! Lol. Please review~...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jeez that was a long time. Sorry guys ! I'm back now and feeling great~! and guys this IS my first time writing a fight scene so please don't judge! I'd really love it if y'all would guide me on these, give me tips or any pointers as to what I should work on to make these chapter better and interesting to you. also in these chapter, you could kinda say i'm using the ' game mechanics', for example the 'bounces' or 'juggles' within the game whenever you do a full combo with the characters, but I'm not entirely sure about the X-Rays ... could ANY of you readers review and tell me what you think? On with the chapter~!**

Aiden's eyes widened, more likely shivers were shot down his spine as he watched me, the room was dead silent but all of my brothers had been watching intently what would happen.

"Uh, h-hey, I didn't know you weren't ready, I'm sorry!" He backed up a bit as I only neared. He wanted to fight me, right? So I'm gonna give him a fight. "Dude ple-" I cut him off with a devastating right hook across his jaw, him staggering backwards before feeling the stinging pain that had impacted that area. His eyes narrowed before he glared at me.

"Words won't cut it..." I seethed clenching my fists, getting into a battle stance, the corners of my vision were still darkening but I could still see vividly. A large smirk ran across my face as time had slowed down for me, I sidestepped as a ice blast barely grazed the side of my face before colliding and freezing over one of the practice dummies behind me. But I grunted out of pain, an icy slide knocking me backwards, before he elbowed in the stomach and stomping in my chest, making me collide with the ground as I landed before I stood and brushed myself off, he gained a little distance between us.

...This was weird... how'd he do that with the ice? I let loose a battle cry as I dashed towards him, faking a punch and just as he rose his hand grab mine I stomped in his shins twice before I kicked him in his groin. A cry of pain emitted from him just as he arched over a bit before I kneed him in his face harshly, knocking his face back up to face mine just I struck it, left and right before stomping in his chest as he flew back with another even louder cry as the pain circulated around in his chest.

"I'll show you what I can really do..." He growled, releasing yet another ice blast at me, but this time as It flew towards me, he had added an icy slide right under it. Something was off... I felt incredibly light and my chest felt like it had been bubbling up before I exploded as Ice enveloped my entire body an ice mist escaping. The young Aiden's eyes widened before he quickly stopped, standing quickly just as I reappeared behind him in the mist, but in the air, about to fall flat on my back. My heart raced as confusion struck me, how'd I even do THAT?! I didn't want to fall either, just before I clamped my feet at the side of his head and slipping my upper body right in between his legs before my hands gripped his shoulders, pulling myself out fully just as I slung I myself around, doing a handstand on him before slamming my heels into the back of spine twice, blasting away afterwards, elegantly doing a twirl and landing in a crouched position. The room was filled with cheering, as if a crowd were watching a cage match between two fighters, yet you still had the ones who were worried about the two of us fighting.

"That is yet to be unseen..."I taunted, wrong choice... I boasted...I was proud and I gave him an opening as he froze me, uppercutting me underneath my chin as I flew up in the air before he freezes me yet again. But how does this work? I'm frozen solid while in the air before he does a front flip and extending his heel as the ice broke and I collided with ground, a shrill cry of pain as I actually bounced back up before he stomps me away, yet he again he froze me again as he slid towards me an uppercutting me into the air and blasting me away as the ice from his blast threw me forward, leaving him in a state of fatigue as he pants tiredly.

I growled, dashing towards him as a faint shimmery-orange with a fusion of blue aura had trailed behind me, I had NEVER ran this fast in my life and I know, I HATED gym in school. My feet ran up to his thighs then his chest, bending him backwards slightly I stood on him, ( **He had still been standing)** before I jumped and landed on him harshly as he screams out of pain, almost a crater being formed as his back struck the ground as I laughed, doing a backhandspring away from him before feeling something coat my hands.

...As I rose them, I saw ice crawling along the outlines of my fingers before elongating to form almost...claws, claws that had been shaped to almost look like the teeth of Jaws, just an abnormal 3 inches, starting at the front of my fingernails. They were almost thin, yet thick in some way as they they had a sleek design, just as Aiden stood and I ran up to him, sinking my claws into the sides of his face and yanking them back out harshly as I pulled them backwards to release them as they would actually hinge themselves within the sides of his face just as I pulled them out, they were painted in his blood. I continued this before kicking him in his stomach as he hunched over and doing almost an cartwheel towards him, my hands didn't touch the floor but my legs did impact him heavily as I alternated between them both, a stream of overheads per say?

The second he landed and before he stood, I had leaped onto him, pinning him down into the ground as I held his throat with on hand and the other had been rising up with the claws, ready to plunge themselves into his face as fear coursed through his veins as he screamed. I was about to, blinded by my rage just as the claws neared his face before an blast of ice froze that arm over entirely, my eyes widening before I received another blast to my upper body. I struggled, I couldn't move as my heart quickened before black enveloped my vision completely, finally blacked out as I was frozen stiff like a statue, my claws not more than an inch away from Aiden's eyes...

My brothers stared, obviously quite alarmed and frightened as their very own Grandmaster had been watching all along before navigating through them and stopping at the two of us on the ground, He picked up my frozen body up and held me close to his hard chest before he unfroze me. Almost cradling as he intently watched my chest rise and fall, not seeing my eyes opening, glad that I'm only blacked out as he only looked down at Aiden with a look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Grandmaster..."He muttered underneath his breath, obviously ashamed as he picked himself up.

"I will have to speak to you another time."He says simply, eyes never leaving the young's face before he turned around as he spun on his heels, walking out of the room.

 **I'd really love it if y'all reviewed, please~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back~! Thank you for the reviews kabal100 and CherrySoda11... hehe...uhhh about the month wait thing I'm sorry kabal lol. Any tips to make these fighting scenes better? Just review, even if your a guest because I'm try'na give y'all a GREAT story and I also have a Fnaf one as well if any of you other viewers are interested in another genre. I am extremely happy and pleased at those who view this, took the time to actually leave a Review and Favorite/follow this story.**

 **-?-**

The young Keith ran as fast as he could through the dark and destroyed woods, several howls from wolves could be heard nearby as you'd see the faint outlining of their frizzy fur and perked ears, their sharp teeth bared as they chased the poor boy through the foot deep snow, and it didn't aid him at all as he'd stagger, trying his hardest to rush through and his footprints were left, obviously visible. His heart raced, his ears rung as sweat trailed down his forehead. a burning sensation in his legs, gaping slices across them... left, right and center as blood leaked almost heavily, releasing his scent to the wolves as they followed. But... he wasn't afraid of the wolves...that wasn't why he was running, no. It had been that same muscular, masculine figure from before he had actually found himself at the temple...the thing had elongated teeth as if he had been related to Jaws itself, blades pierced out of it's own tanned skin, already dripping Keith's own blood as his laughter echoed throughout the woods, as if coming from all directions as the boy ran blindly away from the 'Tarkatan' as you'd call it.

...The Tarkatan sped up as he picked up Keith in his sight as he'd lost him before. Heck, he had probably already knew of him approaching as he too held the thirst for Keith's blood. His silk pants ripped and torn as specks of blood can be seen along it, his own as Keith had fought back, either slicing or driving icicles into his chest, that had only immobilized him for a mere couple of minutes as he yanked them out and tried to grab Keith but failing, he too having been chased by wolves that scouted the area, but they were none of his problems as he had only fixed his gaze on Keith.

"I smell the blood of a petty little coward~..." He says in a singsong voice, easily catching up to Keith as he sharpened his blades, grinding them across each other as sparks flew out from it, the sounds of it were just enough to fill, keith up to the brim of adrenaline as tears now trailed down his cheeks as he sobbed and swallowing the urge to just scream, out of both being terrorized and the pain in his legs as soonly enough they had went numb and his ankle twisted as he tripped, his hands underneath the snow now as he struggles to pick himself back up again before feeling a harsh kick to his side, making him cough harshly as his back collided with a nearby tree. He whimpers as he pushed himself up it, his eyes fixed on the sigure of the menacing and horrific Tarkatan as it neared.

"St-Stop!" Keith cried , his voice cracking as his figure trembled, almost violently as he deliberately threw a sturdy branch, it was fairly large enough to be the size of a cutlass with a sharp , slender ending as the sickening sound of skin being forcefully torn into as Keith clenched his eyes shut. Nothing. But. Silence...He whimpered and flinched just as he felt something heavy impact his own face and he opened his light brown eyes...only to be face to face with the Tarkatans face, both their noses touching, foreheads...chests almost if it weren't for the wood that had pierced itself into the monstrosity's chest, balancing on Keith's chest as it's hands lay limp at either sides of him, blood dripping out of it's mouth through the tiny openings in between it's rows of teeth as had dripped onto Keith's face as he screams pushing him off as he crawls backwards and curling up as he placed his head in his knees, an ever flowing stream of tears along his cheeks as he cries loudly, watching the wolves approaching slowly and eyeing the now dead corpse before tearing into it's flesh ravenously, veins being pulled apart- the epidermis of the sensitive pink flesh now exposed gradually as Keith released another shriek of terror...

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew up, tears escaping my eyes as I covered my mouth before pulling my knees up into my chest and crying into them quietly and seemingly, on my bed, a thin layer of ice have being coated itself along my arms as I rocked myself back and forth, taking deep, long and steady breaths to calm myself. "it was just a dream..." I sighed as I felt a hand grip my shoulder protectively and the space in front of me sinking slightly as T'Sang looked sadly at me before sighing and hugging me gently as he pulled me towards him and rested his chin upon my head.

"If you're only dreaming, why'd I hear you screaming?" He smiles genuinely, rubbing my back as he still felt me trembled slightly. "Calm down...it's okay." He says laying down with me as he placed me in front of him as he heard me sigh and watched me close my eyes. He had waited till he knew that I was fully asleep before closing his. "I'd never let anyone hurt you..." He mutters. Soon enough, he too had drifted into slumber.

 **Sub-Zero P.o.v**

 **"** You request to teach Keith...?" I asked, folding my arms as I narrowed my glare at Scorpion. I couldn't believe it myself, he actually asks to train on my students? "What possesses you to ask of this request?"

"He is not any normal student of yours." He replied. "No Cryomancer or student of yours has fire embedded in them, apart from your newest member and you know this." He says, setting ablaze his bare arms as he sighed in frustration. The fire deplenishing.

"I know of which he holds. But how can I trust you fully when you went as far as to gripping him? Or even setting yourself ablaze to harm him?'

"He has to learn at some point at what combat is. And it seems to me that he already knows how to control himself in combat at the scene that had went down in your training room, he even prepped himself to perhaps even **kill** that boy. You were lucky that you there at the last minute before he could."

"Don't even think of it." I stated before sighing. " Okay..you may teach him aswell. But if you even go as far to-"

"Do not worry, I have learned to keep my anger in it's casing." He states as he bowed, as did I before he vanquished in flames. I will be sure to watch him...

 **Again Review~! Favorite~! And Follow~! If you can ;) lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay it has been WAAAY too long since I've updated this, I apologise, I've been under the weather lately and sick. Bleh, lol. I will definitely try to do more Sub-Zero moments with Keith and awww...Thank you My Sweet Feathered Angel  for the kind and sweet review honestly :). I'm glad you did and yes, I'd love to have your help ;). Another thanks to whoever reads my stories, again I have a FNaF story as well if any of y'all are interested in that genre. **

**UPDATED: Updates may not be happening for a few weeks due to my examinations :( . But right after I finish them, I'll be free on my Summer Break and I'll get right back onto this story for y'all. So farewell till then ;)**

 **-Original P.o.v (Keith)-**

I awoken, but...something was WAY off. It hadn't felt as if I had been inside of a bed, a bed of warmth and comfortness. No...if anything, it was my back against cold, hard wood as I could merely felt a slight pricking in my back. The morning, chilly breeze had whistled as I felt it run along my figure, my feet felt almost numb as I could feel...snow? It's texture had been quite soft enough, not to mention it's temperature, an almost cold sensation around my feet that felt as If it had been dug into the snow, deeply as I tried to move them around, of which no use as I struggled to actually move them. Finally, I opened my eyes and I had been in the forest nearby the temple, white snow coating most of the trees which surrounded me, I remembered the horrid 'memories' of this place as I looked around and I could see quite vividly the dirt mixed in with the snow, birds chirped above me as they sat on the sturdy branches of which were spread throughout and he faint glimmering of small shards of ice on the stiff leaves as dew maybe had formed before freezing over as daybreak had revealed itself, the sun rising above the sloping cliff off in the distance. This didn't feel right, not at all.

"How'd I even get out here?" As I spoke, my chest panged with slight pain and my chest felt as if someone were pushing it back before I looked down to find myself wrapped in chains...CHAINS. Panic had found itself within me, confusion and my heartbeats rose, a feeling of dread hung in the air as I struggled to swallow my own saliva. Just then, I heard something slicing through air, coming from my right as I had been looking ahead directly at the corpse of a dead wolf ahead of me before I saw the glint of metal...It's head shaped like a spear as time had slowed for me, my eyes wide. Again, I saw it's length, the curves of it's body and a chain attached to it as it spiraled ever so closely, grazing my face only slightly as I could even see the tips of my upper eyelashes sliced off, nothing more than a centimetre. It had been him...WHY HIM? You only needed to see the weapon or projectile in this case to know who it was, I've had an up close and personal experience with this same person, the name of which I could never forget... **Scorpion**. The kunai (the actual name of the weapon) seemed to have been dragging my face along with it as it was pushed to the side almost forcefully to watch as it etched itself into another tree as the sounds of cracking were heard and the faintest sounds of footsteps coming my way before they came to halt right by me as my eyes shakily peered over at him before he continued around me, until directly in front.

"You don't seem to be the alertful one." He folded his tanned, muscular arms in front of me. His voice deep and husky as it demanded attention and respect, NOTHING of which I wanted to give to him as the idea struck me that he had been the one to actually have brought me out here.I gritted my teeth at the thought, but that was just a mask to cover my fear, my trembling form visible. But I eventually calmed down with a deep breath as I closed my eyes and exhaled. Sub-Zero will be here any moment I'm sure of it, just have patience. But what I didn't realize, he had actually been above me, crouched upon a frail branch that had surprisingly kept his weight as he looked down at me, engulfed in nothing but silence. He watched Scorpion's movements ever so intently...

 **Sub-Zero**

Only the slightest bit of anxiety found itself within me as I watched the scene unfold. I must be honest, I had been urged to stop this 'training' at once as Hanzo's spear had ran along my youngest pupil's face, but pleased and impressed with his calm motives as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, resting the back of his head upon the bark. Scorpion had pulled out one of his dual swords and without hesitance, he struck vertically down the chains of which restricted Keith's slightest movements as the chains fell to the ground around him in a circle. Keith opened his eyes, a look of terror across his face for a brief moment as he rose his hands up to look at them before clenching them and looking at him as Scorpion looked down at him , no facial expression shown but really he had been only slightly amused at Keith's reactions so far.

"At least you don't scream like a coward or run away." Scorpion simply said before raising the katana above where Keith had stood before swinging down in less than a blink of an a eye as it connected with an extended frozen over arm by Keith. The sword itself etched into his frozen fingers before he pulled it back slowly. I could see that Hanzo had no intention of actually striking my youngest pupil as his eyes had actually opened up only slightly. Even if he had actually have the nerve to, he'd have major threat to face that he would never of which shall be delivered...


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back~! I hope everyone is having good Day/Night/Evening and are alright. Thank y'all for reviewing and even viewing my story, I appreciate it alot. Although I wanted some critique, views are something huh? ;D. Thank you for the reviews and kind words.**

 **redx1221: Lol, I have actually updated the story on that chappie to tell you that there will be longer chapters and there are :) So read em, I'm sure you'll enjoy em.**

 **Also I KNOW I'm slacking so guys I'm asking you to help me. Tell me what you wanna see more of, PLEASE give me critique on my story? :3**

* * *

 **-Continuation- Keith's P.o.v**

Out of sheer fear, boiled down into anger, I rose my foot and stomped harshly in Scorpion's chest. But he hadn't fell, only staggered as he stepped back with one leg to keep his balance up. I saw his milky white eyes narrow, if only they had pupils I could've said he kept an FIERY glare...No? Okay...Scorpion's chest rose and fell gently, I could tell he had been calm as he approached me slowly.

"Child-" He begun before I had kicked a small pile of snow up into his face before I shoved him back. His skin felt...torrid. quite unpleasant for my touch, it had felt as if I touched a hot stove. My palms sweaty, but the sting had deplenished almost instantly after a few seconds as I once again, felt my veins heat up while I clenched my fists. My breathing uneven.

" **Don't** try to feed me your excuse." I gritted through my teeth as I glared at him. Again, he approached me,but as I was about to raise my fist, he vanquished in...flames. I stepped back shakily, looking around me. Tall- oak supposedly- trees, coated over with snow...soft plush snow...a moist and almost dry over there where Scorpion stood- I was looking everywhere except behind me as I heard the roar of flames behind me at the last second before feeling arms grip my shoulders roughly, the same feeling of being burnt on them as I felt hot breath against the back of my neck.

"I'm here to train you, _young_ one." He hissed by my ear. Adding extra emphasis onto 'young'...as if that'd stop me in any way-WAIT... _TRAIN?_ My eyes narrowed at what he said.

"Ah, so...almost slicing me in half vertically is training...right."I rolled my eyes as I elbowed him in his stomach. He grunted but nothing more...well his harsh grip on my shoulders grew as I winced.

"If it makes you feel any better, your Grandmaster gave me permission to and I took you out of your bed by myself. Therefore and with that said. You WILL have to listen to me. You wouldn't want to make your Grandmaster displeased by not showing the respect your clan claims to have now do you...?" I couldn't see but I could just visualizing him with a smug grin on his face. I bit my lp as I looked down as that fact was true. Sub-Zero/Grandmaster's really strict on displaying that. NO matter who it might be, no wonder what they did to you, always... _ALWAYS_ exert the utmost respect . Sadly, I really don't actually do this much. I sighed.

"Fine. Just let me go jeez." I muttered. I could literally feel his gaze burning through the back of my skull as he slowly pulled his hands off me. I walked away slightly and spun on my heels, facing him as I folded my arms. "What's first?" He looks at my figure for a while, although I'm not exactly where cause..Heh. No pupils...wait no that's actually creepy.

"Blocking successfully." He narrows his eyes at me. Faster than I could blink, he was already in front of me, looking down to meet my _slightly_ terrified gaze and throws a punch at me. Instinctively I jumped back, only for my legs to be sweeped as my face collides with the thankfully soft snow before I got back up. Then again, he threw another punch as I put my arms out in front of me in an forward L, blocking it but not the sudden fiery roundhouse he gave me. My head surely spun before he stomped in my chest, forcing me to fall backwards onto the ground. Pain circulated in my chest as I coughed and groaned. I looked down at Scorpion's feet, just as he offered his hand to me, hesitantly I took it as he pulled me up roughly. "Again." He distances himself again while I watched him, trying to figure out his next move before he exerted it. He ran forward, throwing a punch but repelling his arm back just as I was about to grab it, he punched me roughly in my stomach making a grunt escape my pursed lips as I lurched over. He shoved me back again. "You are weak. What ever did I see you?" He taunts.

I am the sensitive one to certain things but never in a fight. I always try to prove I'm the bigger alpha but in this case...last long enough without looking apprehensive. A jumped back just as he threw another fist, and I fell onto one knee just as he was about to sweep me again before I cupped my hands together, forming an ice blast quickly just as I thrusted it upon him as he quickly got back up, blocking it as I ran before jumping towards the floor, sliding through his legs. Just as I was about just enough, I propped my legs up as I stood on my hands, kicking backwards harshly into the back of his spine then as he staggered, leaning forward. I flipped myself around, resting on my behind as I sent an ice blast straight at it. Thankfully making contact just as I got up and stomped him forward onto his face as the ice broke.

"You feeling me now?" I smirked, shivering as he roared getting up and teleporting again, now I was on my face as I heard Scorpion chuckle as delivering a blow to my back.

"No. But are you?"

"Oh screw you..." My voice sounding muffled while my face being in the snow.

 **Welp. Hope y'all liked it, although this was ubber late on updating... lOve y'all :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**I"m back y'all, it's certainly been way too long since I've updated this and I'm actually rather shocked that people had still been viewing this story, regardless of the fact that I hadn't been updating in awhile. I hope you can forgive me for my major slacking and I hope to continue receiving your critique/feedback on this story. Thank you all those who had favorited this story and folllowed it although it may not be much, I am very thankful for y'all.**

* * *

I groaned slightly as I pulled his face up from the snow for at least the fifteenth time. Training with Scorpion hadn't been what I thought, he was more...brutal-strict about how and where exactly I should strike first on whoever I may face if I get the opening to. Pain circulated throughout my entire body and even at the slightest mistake, Scorpion would be in utter anger for at least a minute before it suddenly deplenished, trying to keep his anger in, buried under the hatchet. I tried my best to follow, trust me on that but...this training was _exhausting._ I _hated_ every single thing about it. We hadn't stopped at all and the sky's tinted orange over the horizon, behind the mountains out in the distance.

"You're catching on gradually. But you keep forgetting to open your legs up slightly so I won't be able to knock them out." Scorpion, sighed, yanking me back up quickly by my shoulder and back onto my feet. "I say that this the end of training for now," He used two fingers to lift my chin up to face his the second he spun me around, tension grew between us both as eyes narrowed at his. "Just know that soon enough, you will come across a fight, that'll be sure to force you to _kill."_ He placed such emphasis on it.

 _If only I could've had flames exiting my eyes right now, his face would've been fried..._

Soon enough he vanquished in flames as I clutched my fists, sighing as I closed my eyes. My face risen up as I felt the warmth of the sun's departure. The place was silent after that for a few minutes and I actually enjoyed it. Although, I may be in danger by the far distance I was away from the temple, unaware that I had been watched continuously by other brothers. weirdly they were still hesitant about me, some fully trusted, some not as they thought I would soon try to escape and surely Sub-Zero wouldn't have that, not to mention my roommates T'sang and Jordan either. I jumped as a hand was upon my shoulder before I spun around on my heels only to come face to face with my Grandmaster himself. His eyes held a light blue glow as they narrowed slightly while looking around before down at me while I sighed, only to hear him give me a small chuckle in response as he shook his head.

"Time to come back in, Keith." He stated simply as I stared at the clods of white snow and damp earth beneath us before he started to walk away, pulling me gently in his direction to maintain his own speed just incase I were slow with his hand upon one of my shoulders. I couldn't for some weird reason forget Scorpion's words...It felt as if it they had been drilled into my brain, making sure I'd never forget; being a constant reminder. My heart raced just at that thought alone.

 _Will that time actually come? Would I have the nerve to actually end someone's life..?_

I was so invested in my thoughts that I hadn't seen the look of concern Kuai had been giving me. He'd been watching me during my training just incase things went haywire. Although he knew scorpion had been working well on his anger, he still had a small doubt about him. Just as we had entered the Temple yet again, students had been muttering among each other underneath their breaths, the atmosphere off as there had been a crowd by the Training Room. Without hesitancy he walked over and cleared his throat only once as each student jumped, immediately walking out of his way as I followed in right behind him, my curiosity at it's peak. As we entered, we came across the scene of two students fighting. Could it actually be thought...? Perhaps a friendly duel or training purpose?

 _If it were, why would there be this crowd? The others would've carried on fine, doing their own things if was so..._

Sub-Zero certainly hadn't looked pleased and ever so quietly, the pupils of which blocked his path had slowly moved out his way like two colossal gates opening before you. I bit my lip, right behind him before he suddenly stopped, my view of what was actually happening had been blocked. I could ever so clearly hear the sounds of grunting and bodies being struck. I went ahead to peer out from the side of my grandmaster to see the duo but he pushed me back almost stiffly, but concerned for me. My eyes widened as Sub-Zero had rose a hand, freezing them without even hesitating, only their torsos visible as he approached them slowly. His walk had been intimidating, his face held no emotion and frankly the room had been ghost-quiet, only Sub-Zero's heavy footsteps heard before sharply stopping at the duo.

"Is this what my teaching had gone to? Fell on deaf ears?" His voice had been loud, powerful as even with the ice the duo had shook within the ice. Certainly they could't have been cold. "I taught each and everyone of you here to have respect and to exert, exercise it amongst each other. What had made this slip your minds?" His voice held no rage, nor even the slightest pint of anger, but displeasure. Other than that, it had been calm but sternness had made its presence known as well. His eyes narrowed slightly at them before he thawed them, as if by that one action, the ice melted and they fell to their knees, staring at his feet. I looked around, clearly I was the only one who hadn't experienced this side to him before, they all just stared...fully immersed within the scene as I only seemed terrified for the boys, I hadn't seen anything else after that other than them quickly stepping out the room in embarrassment-shame either way, towards Sub-Zero's private office. I gulped as I looked back up at Sub-zero, his back had been turned to us still as he clenched a fist. "Get back to training, the show's over." He said simply and as if like magic everyone had briskly gotten back to it or whatever they had been doing before while I only stared. "That means you as well, Keith." He placed emphasis on my name as He turned, leaving to go attend to the troublesome duo as. The second he left the room, I got some very awkward stares, almost as If they were giving me pity. I cleared my head and did as I was told...

* * *

 **If possible, do Favorite follow and Review~! Bye. :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**SO SORRY for not updating lol. I just finished my exams, went to graduation etc and I'm totally flustered. I love y'all and I hope you haven't stopped reading. Tell me your feedback on me or my story, I'd seriously like to know.**

 **UPDATED. The CRINGE God. Lol. I'm better in my other story, don't worry. I haven't forgotten this story, Its just the fact not many here in this fandom actually bother to read as much on this. Or is it just me? Either way, I'll try to continue this. Love y'all!**

* * *

I sighed and only approached a single mat, stretching. The scene what had unfolded had seriously been jammed into my brain, I never knew he had that side to him, I thought he was very calm and collected and generally just a cool-no pun intended- Grandmaster.

 _Obviously I was wrong about that..._

The room still had been silent until everyone had finally gotten back to doing their usual thing. It hadn't been long until someone had actually came onto my mat and stood in an Defensive stance, fists raised. I found this completely random and weird. It's a thing my brothers and sisters had brought up together, not bothering to actually ask, their way of saying that you should be ready for anything...any force...any situation. I didn't agree with it fully, to me it's as if they need a person to release their anger or stress on when they do this-other than that...it's okay I suppose, I just don't know of my Grandmaster's location.

I sighed, stepping back as I faced my fellow brother. He looked emotionless, unable to be read as his eyes were glued to mine, he towered over me by two inches. He was on the thick side, a bulky frame, dark brown eyes-He suddenly threw a fist which I had barely even gotten to dodge as it grazed my cheek. He grunts before kicking my knee in which sent me flying back onto the floor with a heavy thud as I slid backwards at the back wall. He wasted no time in trying to get me while I had been down, icing over an arm to aid his impact.

I stayed down but gritted my teeth as I watched his figure. I stood on one knee before spinning my leg to knock him off his feet, gladly it did but he had recovered quickly. He rose a leg, stretching it quickly as it missed my face by just a INCH. If it hadn't been for me falling backwards due to my unbalanced figure, I crawled back quickly as he crawled towards me, Icicles in one hand.

I kicked it out his hand before gritting my teeth and stomping his face back, gaining distance, I flipped myself up and I spun on my heels as I booked it a few feet back. Taking a deep breath as he stood again.

"You think you're so special, huh?" He said to me, those words shook me a bit. This confused me, I didn't know why it affected me nor why had he said that though... He froze my legs out of me not paying attention before creating a ice mallet and swung it at me, I clenched my eyes up as I brought my forearms up to block it, it shattering on impact along with my frozen feet as I staggered back. I spun on my left heel, roundhousing him across his jaw.

"You're making no sense." Perhaps he'd been jealous that Sub-Zero's paying more attention to me? Both our heads snapped to the sound of the front door opening...Almost everyone in the room, along with me rushed out to see whom it was...and the sight had been truly shocking...

A female figure cradled within Sub-Zero's arms. Soft magenta material soaked in fresh water as it clung onto her curved figure. She had been very similar to Kitana, but had shorter hair and her face twisted by the Tarkatan DNA flowing through her veins. But unlike the others, having only being the female one there. Her mouth hadn't been large and gaping with the teeth of a tarkatan, but curved teeth lay on the outside of her jaws, in line with with her lips and protruded through her cheeks. Her eyes had been closed, but I very much knew that they were orange, cat-like. I looked around as several murmurs were dancing in the air, from the sounds of it, they didn't like the scene of our Grandmaster carrying such a monstrosity within the temple. I heard she had been cruel, a traitor, a deceiver not to mention... a sultry being, but obsessed with Kung Lao-or was it Liu Kang? Either way, she was crazed about them. My eyes narrowed at them both...why was she so battered in bruised but Sub-Zero wasn't?

All our eyes flickered onto one brave brother who had approached him slowly, nothing more than 7 years of age, "Sir...Why have you brought such a inhamane thing in here...?" His voice was high, innocent with his light blue eyes, small frame and a morning face, looked up at him, reaching just his thigh.

Sub-Zero looked down at him, a giving a small smile

"She is injured, that is all." Others looked among themselves, not questioning him further but only leaving him to his business, the child stepping out his way to allow him to go. Our eyes trailed him as he disappeared behind a corner, perhaps to leave her in the sick bay? I would certainly love to meet her, although I've met her crazed tarkatan member. I, being as as curious as ever, followed silently after everyone had went back to their normal routines. My steps slowed, touching the floor more gentler the more I went down the hall, seeing Sub-Zero enter his own chambers with her...

 _Why there...?_

I bit my lip. pondering on whether should or should not. It's his own personal space...yet again, I wanna see Mileena. I felt childish at fighting between these two. I looked towards the door as the lock clicked, I tilted my head at this. Now this truly felt like more than him 'aiding' her.


	20. Frozen Footprints Chapter 20

I knew it wasn't right to just intervene in people's affairs or problems, especially if its my own Gramdmaster's. But why wasn't she inside the Med Bay instead of his room?

Why do I care so much?

Am I jealous?

I froze at this thought. Why would I be? I mean, Kuai is a very warm hearted man, he took her in out of hospitabilty. She'd leave when able to, or more likely after she wakes in trying to leave.

All this time I had been bickering in my head I hadn't realised that I had been pacing back and forth past the door that had actually been _open._ Kuai Liang watching me with a quirked brow as it looked to him that I was trying to sink the floor in.

"Keith, may I ask what's the problem?," he paused, "do you request of my help in a task?" His voice had been low, a little gravely as I met his pale blue eyes with my sharp amber ones.

I pressed my lips in a thin line, thinking of a quick lie. Though...I'm quite sure he'd just lable it as crap, point blank. A sigh escaped my lips.

"I...came to see her...also, I was questioning to myself why you would allow her to be in your room rather than in the Med Bay." I chose my words carefully as he eyed me. Taking a moment to construct his words.

"To allow her privacy from prying eyes and to ensure the safety of my pupils in case she wakes up and...attacks out of being disturbed." He replied so easily. "Also...at the moment I cannot allow that until she is both better and grants permission to."

I was a little baffled but, rather than asking again, I kept the question to myself of: 'But what about you?', knowing the obvious answer would be that he is capable of handling himself well. Everyone...well, what I've seen so far, everyone here can fight. A lot better than me as I had just learned how to cope with these newfound powers.

 _Putting them to use in combat would be another challenge._

I gave a meek nod before turning on my heels to leave before I felt a cold, large and calloused hand on my shoulder, tensing a bit for one: I hadn't been fully blooded cryomancer I was half-or so I assumed- of one, plus inheriting pyromancer. I still remember every single question my brother's asked me yesterday.

 _'Have you used them both at the same time?' '_

 _H_ _ow'd they find out?'_

 _'Have you been inside of the Shirai'Ryu's grounds before?'_

I was going to bed then and only those question's made my head hurt, gladly with just the clearing of a throat from Kuai, everyone left witha few mutters or biting their lips.

"Are you absolutely sure that you are okay?" He asked for the second and hopefully last time. "Is anyone bothering you? Or worse..."

"No, Kuai-Grandmaster...Sir?" I rubbed my eyes. I stammered, around his prescence it threw me off. The air felt thick...I felt intimidated but protected and wanted all in one before he patted my shoulder.

"Get some rest..." He says gently, offering a small B line smile before I nodded and left him alone...Did I ask too many questions? What if he thought I was annoying? My mind piled questions upon each other as I kept my gaze downward, eyeing the polished smooth wooden floor and thick black leather boots...Wait. Huh?

I looked up the body, obviously masucline and a little on the frail side before I met dark grey eyes, messy strawberry blonde hair and a face mask covering the rest of the young boy's features. He held his hand out to me before I took it hesitantly...but he shook his head and places his hand further up to clamp around my wrist. Which I copied immediately.

"Teiko." The boy greeted with a light, soft and slightly raspy tone. His grip firm but he seemed friendly enough as we both shook.

"Keit-"

"I already know...You look a lot different than the rest of the crowd here and you've made quite the name for yourself when you went up against Xiao earlier." He cuts me off.

"...Is that a bad thing?" I asked, relieved as he shook his head with a short lived laugh.

"Not at all, unless being on the list for having a rematch at any random time, yes." He says and I make a face, obviously slightly worried as he shook his head with a chuckle. "Not that it should be a problem to you, you handled yourself well. You just have to work on your 'chain' a little more and organise it." He says.

"What's this _chain_ you speak of?"

"Uh...think of it like those fighting games you'd play with the buttons."

"Uh huh..." Not quite getting it. The hell did he...Wait. "Ohhhhh.." I replied.

"Yeah." He says as if that had been normal. I mean, we all know videogames can't be real, right? He must've caught on to my discomfort as I started to slowly walk away.

"i'm just gonna..." I briskly rush up the stairs to get to my floor and then to my room to sleep yet another day off, I would love to meet that woman tomorrow...but I'd highly doubt it that Kuai would allow it...Her teeth would be the cause for that...

The next morning when the sky hsd been painted in blues, oranges and deep violets, a knock disturbed me out of my slumber as I creaked my eyes open just enough.

"Time to train get up." I hear a unfamilar voice say before the boots walkd off to the door room beside mine as I rolled on my sigh, releasing a long sigh. Feeling the cold seep through the blankets, kissing my skin allowing the goosbumps to come in. I gave a lazy smile before pulling the covers off of my body.

Something felt off this morning...Maybe it was the fact that there was a darker patch in my room near to the dresser in the corner...Or that my window...had been...opened. Before I could've spun around to look back to the shadow, warm, rough hands covered my mouth and pulled me against them, my eyes widening.


End file.
